The perfect life
by nothinparticular
Summary: 28 years ago the Evil Queen cast the curse. But something went wrong and along with all the others (incl. Rumple) she remembers nothing of her old life... And Regina ended up with someone you'd never think of. What happens when Henry runs away and returns with Emma who breaks the curse? Beware: This is SnowQueen :)
1. Chapter 1

_I'm going over the story again, changing and especially correcting mistakes I made in older chapters. I will soon write and post more NEW chapters though._

-np

' thoughts '

[[ text message from Snow/MM ]]

{{ text message from Regina }}

Oh and tell me if there are any characters you really want to be included and maybe I'll do you the favor ;)

P.S.: I kept "Belle" for Belle. I mean Regina kept her old name as well, so why not her too.

Regina woke to the feeling of someone watching her. She'd been married for, well, actually for as long as she could think, and still she often woke to her wife's eyes burning into her. She pushed herself further into the warm body that was spooning her from behind and soon enough she felt gentle fingers trailing up her shoulder, stopping at the crook of her neck. She smiled. She loved mornings like this when she would forget about all of her troubles in the safe haven of her wife's arms. Finally she turned around and without yet opening her eyes her lips found the lips of her better half in a soft good morning kiss. Brown eyes sleepily flickered open when she heard the giggling of the woman lying beside her. Green eyes were mischievously looking her up and down and Regina, following their gaze, noticed that the sheets had moved when she'd turned around, leaving nothing to the imagination. It took her less than a second to straddle her beautiful wife next to her.  
"See something you like?" she asked from atop of her.  
"Well, let me think for a moment...", the body trapped under her own teased her.  
"Just you wait," Regina responded and started tickling the woman's sides. Giggling and yelping her wife soon capitulated under her ambush.  
"Ok Gina, ok I give up, I give up," she said between deep breaths. She smiled at the woman she loved. "There actually really is something I like, or should I say someone?"  
"Oh, care to share, dear?" Regina's hands began to trail up and slipped under her wife's lacey pajama top, but before she could reach the pink nipples she wanted to twirl between her fingers, her beloved stopped her by placing one of her own hands over the wandering digits. "Baby I'd really love to continue this but...you remember last time we tried to... in the morning?"  
"Yes I certainly do," Regina sighed and got out of bed after pecking her wife on the lips. "I guess I should get dressed before Henry marches in again"  
From the bed green eyes full of desire followed the naked form's movement through the bedroom. Regina was a sight to behold. She'd only touched and tasted those silky curves last night - which was the reason for the brown eyed beauty falling asleep naked - but she already craved to do it again. Regina was her own personal drug and she was a hopeless addict. She was about to call her back to bed and forget about their adopted son, when he barged into the room. Luckily, Regina was already dressed by now.  
"Come on, get out of bed mom," he said. "We gotta leave really soon"  
And after sending her a smile and ignoring Regina he rushed out of the room again and down the stairs.  
"No running on the stairs, Henry," Regina called after him, hurt shining in her eyes.  
Mary Margaret got out of bed and embraced her from behind, nuzzling the shorter woman's neck. Usually they were about the same height, which was fine by her - Regina's legs looked smoking hot in heels - but sometimes it was nice to be able to hold her like this. Most people only got to see her wife as the powerful mayor and she was truly lucky that she was the one to be allowed to see the woman underneath it.  
"I know it hurts, baby... But you'll see he'll come around soon. He's only seen Archie twice and he's already been behaving a lot better toward you since then."  
Regina sighed. "I know, honey. It just… it really hurts. Yesterday he was my little sweet prince and now?" She shook her head. "At least I got you."  
She turned around in the pixie haired woman's arms and gave her a sweet kiss.  
"Now, I have to get going to the office and you and Henry have school to get to. Wouldn't want the teacher to be late to class, would you?" Regina teased, freeing herself of the warm body embracing her. She winked and left Mary to change.  
'Well, Regina is right. I wouldn't want to be late...' she thought to herself and went to their wardrobe to find something to wear.

It was her lunch break and Regina decided to stop by the library and see if her best friend Belle the librarian would be free to join her at Granny's. When she arrived, there was no sign of Belle but after passing some rows of bookshelves, she finally found her, sitting on the floor, surrounded by books and reading a volume called "Romeo and Juliet".  
"Here you are", Regina said quietly so as not to spook her friend. Belle only jumped a little and looked up to see Regina standing there. She smiled, put the book away - not before bookmarking the page she'd gotten to - and got to her feet.  
"Regina, hi. I take it you're on your way to go and grab some lunch? Care if I join you?" "That's actually why I'm here Belle. I thought it would be nicer to eat together than each of us eating alone."  
Belle nodded happily and followed Regina out of the library, turning the sign on the front door from 'OPEN' to 'CLOSED' before leaving. At the diner, the friends greeted Granny, Ruby and Leroy before enjoying their meal together. They were excitedly talking about Belle's idea to start a book club at Storybrooke's local high school when Regina's mobile phone beeped once, signaling the arrival of a text message. She looked down at her phone and broke into a wide smile.

[[Thinking of you baby. Wanna see my new lingerie tonight? xo]]

"I take it that was a text from your wifey?" Belle grinned at Regina. "You know, you two are so cute. You're just like Romeo and Juliet only with two girls and a good ending... Oh and without your families hating each other!" the brunette exclaimed.  
"Well, thank you I guess, although haven't read that book you're talking about. Maybe I'll read it once you're through."  
Belle suddenly blushed. "Oh you can have it now. I've already read it once... There's just not enough books in this town."  
Regina laughed at that. "Well, maybe I should do something to change this, huh? After all I'm the mayor of this town and I won't have my librarian bored to death."  
"You'd do that?" Belle was excited. "It'd mean so much to me."  
"I really should find you a boyfriend," Regina said amused. "Before someday I'll find the invitation to your wedding to a book."  
Belle blushed again. "Well, you know I like books…" Another beep interrupted them.

[[Baby, did you forget about me or did the images of me in that burgundy lingerie knock you out? ;) xo]]

Regina licked her lips before replying.

{{sorry. having lunch with Belle. right now she's almost laughing at me. probably am drooling over you ;) can't wait to see u. xoxo }}

"Regina?" Belle waved her hand in front of her face. "You in there? Or are you already in your bedroom with a certain teacher?"  
The raven haired mayor only smiled to herself not even realizing that Belle was talking to her or the hand moving in front of her face. Sometimes life was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

The night seemed never ending.  
Not because of the great sex the two women thought they'd be having but because Henry had missed an entire day of school classed and couldn't be found anywhere in Storybrooke. Regina's imaginative mind was conjuring up worst-case scenarios without end. Henry kidnapped. Henry getting lost in the forest. Henry drowning in the lake. Henry running away because he hated her. There were so many bad things that could happen to little boys and Regina couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her beautiful prince.  
Sheriff Graham had left the Manor two hours ago. He was searching the perimeter again, accompanied by Leroy, his six friends, David Nolan from the pet shelter and several other inhabitants of Storybrooke. While Regina was feared by many, her wife and her son were well loved within the community. She and Mary Margaret had wanted to go with the search party but Graham had been able to convince them that it was best they stayed in case Henry came home.  
When the doorbell rang at just a little past six the next morning, the two of them involuntarily jumped until Regina finally got up from the stairs they'd spent the night on to open the door, her wife close on her heels. On their doorstep stood Henry, right next to a blonde woman wearing a red leather jacket.  
"Henry," Regina cried out and flung her arms around the boy, tears lacing her voice. "We've been so..."  
But before she could end the sentence her son freed himself of her embrace and stormed past her into the house and up the stairs. She heard Mary calling after him about not being so rude to his mom and that they'd been worried sick about him but all that came back was a  
"She's not my mom and neither are you. Emma is!" followed by the loud bang of a closing door. Regina felt her wife's hand on her shoulder, her presence right beside her.

"Uhm, hi", a hesitant voice said. The woman who'd come with their son was weakly smiling at them. "I'm Emma, Emma Swan."  
"You're Henry's birth mother?" Mary quietly asked and the woman nodded. "Well, I believe we should thank you for bringing him back home, back to us," Mary Margaret went on, always friendly. "Would you like to come in and enjoy a glass of my wife's apple cider?"  
"Anything stronger?" the blonde asked with a crooked smile and followed the two inside.

"I just can't believe our son left for Boston just because of that stupid fairytale book I got him last Christmas."  
That night they were lying in bed, cuddled up to each other and talking about the day's events.  
"I know honey. But this isn't your fault," Regina's gentle voice whispered into Mary Margaret's ear. "He's got an overactive imagination, there's nothing we could do about it. Let's just be happy Belle didn't yet get around to giving him those Harry Potter books she's been reading lately. I'd rather be the Evil Queen than some guy called Voldemort who doesn't even have a nose."  
Mary Margaret chuckled and buried her nose into Regina's neck. Her wife could always get her to smile, which was one of the things she loved the most about her.  
"I love you, Gina," she said before succumbing to sleep, trusting that everything would be alright as long as she was with her. "I love you more, M," Regina mumbled before falling asleep herself.

It had been a week since Emma Swan had arrived to their quiet little town and Regina was starting to feel worried. Why would the woman stay, without a job and only a room at Granny's, if it wasn't to be close to Henry? Did she want to take their son away? Henry was distancing himself more and more each passing day and no matter what she told herself - that this was just a phase or that Dr. Hopper would eventually break through to him - and no matter how many times and how consistently Mary reassured her of his love for her, Regina still felt scared as hell. She couldn't lose her son, their sweet little boy.

Also, since the day they'd met Miss Swan, weird nightmares were plaguing Regina's sleep. Nightmares where she was dressed in fancy middle age or baroque dresses, killing people, throwing fireballs and taking hearts out of people's chests only to crush them to dust. But in the dreams that were disturbing her the most, she was killing her own wife without feeling any kind of remorse. After one of those, she would wake up, drenched in sweat and reaching out for the woman soundly sleeping next to her. They felt so real and each time she thought she'd lost her wife again and again. The dark circles under her eyes were living proof to herself, her wife and all of Storybrooke; proof, that the mayor wasn't sleeping well.

And her wife? Well she was acting weird sometimes as well… Sometimes… Well, it was hard to believe, but sometimes it almost seemed like she was afraid of her; like when she'd reached out to touch her wife's pale face just yesterday, Mary Margaret had flinched back from her hand and apologized for being startled right the second after. But this happened too often these last days to be borne by merely surprise or daydreams. Something was wrong and Regina was anxiously waiting for the bomb to explode - the ticking was haunting her all day long.

The bomb should explode sooner than Regina thought.

It was late at night when she awoke to the shrill screaming of her wife and hands tightly holding onto her. Sensing her wife in danger Regina was wide-awake in a second, sitting up in the bed and taking in the scene around her. There were way too many people in their bedroom and a dark figure was trying to pull Mary Margaret out of their shared bed.  
"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled at the intruders. "Get your hands off of my wife!"  
The man was startled and let go, making the sobbing figure of Mary Margaret fall back into her. She held her wife in a tight embrace and turned on the light on her nightstand, finally enabling her to see who exactly was inside of her room.

"Emma? Henry? ... Mr. Nolan?" she said with surprise in her angry voice. "What gives you the right to break into our bedroom?"

"I'm here to take my wife back! Even I had never thought you would stoop down to such a level to hurt her!" the blonde man said and jogged around the bed to Mary's side.

"Snow darling, don't you remember me?" he said, hope in his eyes when Mary Margaret looked up from her place in Regina's arms. The green eyes clearly weren't recognizing him and his smile faltered but just as he turned around, a soft voice spoke into the silence: "You found me."

Seconds later Regina found herself sitting alone in their bed, helplessly watching the reunion, her wife in the arms of David, and herself... remembering.

'SNOW?' Regina couldn't believe it. But what she could believe even less was the fact that she was the Evil Queen, a monster who'd brought despair and hopelessness over the whole Enchanted Forest and killed numerous people. Remembering those dark times and seeing her wife... no, her stepdaughter... her enemy... in Charming's arms was more than enough to break her. And with a lone tear trailing down her cheek she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

When Snow let go of David, Regina was long gone. But even then she didn't right away notice the missing presence that had been with her for 28 years, for that was when she recognized Emma as her long lost daughter. Her sweet, little baby was a beautiful grown woman and... "Oh my god!" Snow screamed out, flinging her hands into the air. "I'm a grandma... The grandmother of my own adoptive son... I... I am sorry but I really need a moment for myself. Could you please...?"  
Henry and Emma nodded, trailing out of the room. Charming made no move to leave. "David?" Snow silently asked. "You too, please. I really need to think."  
The prince hesitated but finally left Snow to her thoughts: "I'll wait for you in the living room, Snow."

Silence. Snow sat down on the bed, elbows on her knees and her head in her hands and cried. This was all too much for her. Finding Emma. Finding Charming. Her own son her grandson. She... Snow White.  
And Regina...The woman she'd shared the very bed she was sitting on for 28 years with. The Evil Queen? Her stepmother? But… how? It had all felt so real but how could it have been when clearly one party of their relationship did have a huge advantage for all these years - namely knowledge. Regina was the one to cast the curse, so of course she remembered. But why did she pretend to be her wife, to be with the woman she'd hated for so long, when she could've led any life she ever wanted, here in Storybrooke?

Snow wiped away her tears and got up from the bed. She didn't want to - she just wanted to sleep and forget for a moment - but her husband and her daughter were waiting for her. Her family.  
She knew now, that what she had with Regina was nothing but a lie, probably Regina's idea of torturing her, of making her life miserable. Oh and how greatly it had worked. The hole in her heart was more than enough evidence for Regina's success, her ultimate revenge. It made her unbelievably sad to know that the woman didn't even stop from faking love for getting back at her. Everything had felt so real.

Downstairs in the living room she didn't only find her family but also Belle.

"Snow", the brunette woman immediately said. "Do you have any idea where Regina could be? I'm kinda worried about her"  
The shocked faces of David, Snow, Emma and Henry met her.  
"You don't remember, Belle?" Snow whispered sadly, taking one of the woman's hands.  
"I do," Belle said, squeezing Snow's hand for a second before letting go. "I called you Snow, didn't I?"  
"But, but why would you be worried about Regina then?" David asked, the other three nodding their heads. "She's the one who created this whole mess!"  
Belle sighed and said with confidence, "Because she's not the Evil Queen anymore and I take it that she needs a friend now."  
She gave a pointed look towards Snow and David.  
"I know what she's done... And hell, she's done some stuff that hurt me as well... Still. I've known her in the Enchanted Forest for how long? Maybe three hours at the most. She's been my best friend for 28 years though and I won't just forget that," when she saw Snow opening her mouth to protest, she held up her hand for everyone to stay quiet. "I know she probably knew, remembered, all that time. But the friendship we have? There's nothing fake about it and I won't abandon her. She needs to know she's not all alone like she's been before the curse," she paused and looked directly at Snow. "So please, if you know where she might be, tell me."  
Snow thought about it for a moment but finally answered - Belle was a grown woman and if she wanted to go and see Regina, she should.  
"She might be in the forest, where that little trail runs along the creek. She always liked to go for a run there," Snow softly said, seeing the very woman in tight sports gear running in front of her.  
That was when Henry was two. Their little one had been staying with Ruby and Granny in the diner while the two women went for a run together. Snow wasn't one for jogging but Regina had finally convinced her to join her at least once. She'd quickly regretted her decision though, panting like a train while Regina ran backwards and smiled that pretty smirk at her untrained self. It had ended with making love under the troll bridge though, so the morning hadn't been a total disaster, quite to the contrary even.  
A cough disrupted her thoughts and Snow blushed, remembering where and most of all who she was with.  
"Sorry, I trailed off there for a moment. Well, either there or at the cemetery visiting her father's grave."  
Belle nodded. "Thanks you. I'll be off then. Maybe Rumple could help me with some magic if I don't find her..."

Right after the door had closed behind Belle, Snow felt strong arms encircle her waist from behind and turn her around. David leaned in to kiss her for the first time since they'd been reunited and Snow closed her eyes and nervously waited. But as soon as she felt the firm lips upon her own and the stubble of his chin on her own, she pulled back. David was clearly confused.  
"Sorry", Snow sheepishly said. "You're scratchy. It takes some getting used to after..."  
"She kissed you?" David's head turned a dark shade of red. He obviously was furious. "How could she!" he paused and then looked at her with a mixture of rage, disbelief and disgust. "She... She didn't... you... Snow?" But the way his wife couldn't look into his eyes told him everything he didn't want to know:

Snow did have fucking sex with the Evil Queen!

But with Regina knowing all the time - didn't this make it... rape?  
"I'm going to fucking kill that bitch," the prince yelled and stormed out of the house, Emma and Snow hot on his trail, Henry begrudgingly staying behind after being told so by his biological mom.

AN: To tackle some questions that might arise already:

No, poor Regina didn't remember a thing.

And yes, Henry was punished by his moms (for running away to Boston) - I just skipped that part in the story. You can decide for yourself just how much but don't kill him off :'D

Yes, magic is back.

And well. People just started slowly remembering/dreaming once Emma got to town - makes it less complicated ;)


	3. Chapter 3

So I really had to write a bit on this story today after those awesome reviews I got. Thank you so much and keep it up, please ;)

Next chapter will have some Regina/Snow interaction. Promise.

Enjoy, np.

* * *

Regina felt like the world had stopped moving. Like she would fall into a big black hole of nothing any minute now.  
What had she done? Why did all of this happen? Her perfect curse had failed her so much but still brought her some kind of a new and happy life... Which was ultimately lost now.  
She was in the woods, sitting on the cold ground next to the troll bridge. She didn't know where to go and what to do, but the moment she saw David and Snow together she knew she had to leave. She couldn't stay and watch the woman that her heart still thought belonged to her be held by David. By her true love and real spouse.  
When she disappeared, this had been the first place that came to mind. The only other option had been to visit her father's grave and her "beautiful" collection of ripped out hearts - but she just couldn't bear to go there, to see the cruel reality of who she was.

"Regina?" a panicked voice sounded through the forest's lonely melody.  
It was Belle, without a doubt. She slightly turned her head to the side; she could see the young woman running towards her, totally out of breath.  
Then she was next to her and before Regina could say anything at all, the brunette had flung herself into her arms, clutching Regina tightly.  
"I feel like I've been looking for you for days, Regina. I was so worried. Are you alright?" Belle asked, leaning back to study Regina's face.  
The queen's eyes were red and puffy from crying and she looked... confused... defeated.  
"Belle, don't you...," Regina began but was interrupted by Belle, who knew exactly what she was going to say.  
"Remember?" she asked. Regina nodded and so did Belle. "I do Regina and that's the point. I don't only remember my life in the Enchanted Forest but also this one. And while I didn't find my other half here being the librarian, I found the best friend I could've ever wished for. You. I never really had any friends in the Enchanted Forest. I mean, I had Ruby after meeting her but while we were and still are friends, what I have with you is much more."  
Belle took Regina's hands into her own and squeezed. "You are like a sister to me Regina and remembering won't change this. You have changed and I bet, that after almost 30 years you almost feel like your old life is a stranger's, or a movie you watched long ago. You are not that person anymore."  
Regina smiled, happy tears covering her cheeks. "No one's ever believed in me like this. Thank you Belle. And thank you for caring as much as you do - I know you'd probably rather be with Rumpelstiltskin right now."  
Belle winked. "That's what best friends are for Regina. Rumple is fine, he actually wanted to help me find you but I told him to go and see if maybe his son is in Storybrooke as well. He was always so miserable back in the Enchanted Forest for leaving him..." Belle looked sad for a moment, but then she grinned, an idea having popped up in her mind.  
"So, can you get us to my apartment with that purple smoke of yours or do I have to walk through the whole damn forest again?"  
Regina chuckled, took Belle's hand and seconds later they were standing in the librarians living room.  
"Well, that trick sure is pretty neat," Belle smiled at her friend and motioned for her to sit down on the sofa. "I'll make us some tea and then we can talk."  
And talk they did.

"So let me see if I got this straight," Belle started. "You cast the curse and while it was overrunning the lands you were with Snow and Charming? Why would this make you forget with each and every one of us though? And why wouldn't it put you together with David instead of Snow - which would be the more logical choice kinda..."  
The brunette was confused but so was her raven haired companion.  
"Well," Regina started to explain, but no logical explanation would come to her mind. It really was frustrating. "I don't know! Maybe someone tampered with my curse? Maybe Rumple or Maleficent? Probably would've sounded like a fun thing to do to both of them..."  
Belle pondered this over and nodded. "We could always go and ask Rumple tomorrow. As for now, we'll both go and get some sleep - it was an exhausting day. Try not to worry too much."  
Regina got up from the couch, smiling at her friend.  
"Thank you for the talk, Belle and..." the queen shyly looked to the floor and mumbled something incoherent.  
"Could you stop mumbling and talk a little louder Regina? I'm not Red with her wolf genes", Belle laughed. "You know you can tell me anything."  
Regina looked up, playfully glaring at Belle. "I just said that you are a sister for me as well," she softly said while her cheeks turned rosy.  
"Oh, you're so cute when you're all shy and embarrassed, Regina. And to think people called you the Evil Queen," the brunette laughed.  
"Stop it, Belle," Regina glared and Belle laughed even harder before telling Regina to go and use the bathroom first.  
Regina was confused. "Why would I use..." she stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh...I guess I have nowhere to go, now... I can still sleep at... Well no, I can't sleep at Granny's - she's probably as mad at me for casting the curse like most of the town."  
"Regina. You're practically my sister now," Belle grinned. "You sleep here in my guestroom as long as you need and want to. Just don't be surprised to sometimes see Rumple after waking up."  
The mayor laughed. "Thank you, Belle. I guess I can handle that. Good night, Belle."  
"Good night, Regina. Wake me up if you need anything or just can't sleep," Belle yawned as Regina went to the bathroom.  
"Oh Regina?"  
Regina turned back around to face her friend.  
"Do you, do you love Snow?"  
Regina was silent for so long that Belle thought she wouldn't answer at all. But finally a quiet but firm voice said, "I do. And I think I have for a long time," before the bathroom door closed behind her, leaving Belle to deal with Regina's obvious heartbreak, thinking about ways to help her friend.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW **

Snow couldn't sleep. She'd been tossing and turning for hours now.  
Earlier, when David had been out for Regina's blood, they hadn't found her. Not in the woods, not at the cemetery, nowhere.  
And Snow had been glad. She didn't know if she could bear to see Regina right now, so shortly after remembering everything. She was frightened of her own reaction at seeing the woman, frightened of her own confused feelings. And she didn't want David to hurt her, no matter what she'd done. Her mind told her he wouldn't have had a chance to even lay a finger on her anyway – she's got her magic back, duh.  
Well, tomorrow - or rather later as the clock proved it already was tomorrow - she'd probably have to confront Regina. David hadn't given up yet and she and Emma wouldn't let him go alone to Belle's for fear of an escalation of the situation.  
It felt weird, sleeping in the bed she had shared with Regina for so long with David snoring on Regina's side of the bed. Sleeping next to Regina had always been so quiet. So quiet that she'd sometimes checked for a heartbeat or a breath when she woke up in the middle of the night.  
One time when she'd checked for her pulse, Regina had woken up and scared her to death and back, asking her what she was doing and if she'd turned into a vampire who was now out for her blood. And then Regina's melodious laughter had filled the room.  
"You should've seen your face, honey," she had laughed and then asked, "but seriously darling... Are you checking my pulse or is this some new kind of foreplay?"  
And seeing Regina's smirk had made her laugh and forget about the shock. They'd laughed so hard that they had woken up Henry who'd been five back then.  
And his "mom, mommy?" had made the two of them jump, screeching in fear like teenagers, making their little one laugh in the process for being able to scare them like this.  
It was a night Snow loved to remember. Everything had been so easy between all three of them and now? Now she didn't even really know where her heart belonged... She loved David. Of course she did. But she'd been with Regina for almost 3 decades, wonderful three decades. And she'd felt loved and had loved back with every fiber of her heart.

And now, remembering this night from 6 years ago, she couldn't help but wonder if Regina had after all forgotten her old life with every one of them... Could it be?

* * *

TBC - wow, aren't we spoiled ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter, dearies. I really loved your reviews and am patiently (or rather giddily) awaiting the hopefully coming new ones ;)

Hope you like this chapter as much as I do!

-np

* * *

The next morning came and woke both Belle and Regina with loud banging on Belle's apartment door.

The two still sleepy women met each other in the kitchen both shrugging their shoulders to signal their own lack of knowledge about the situation.

Finally though Belle went to the door and unlocked it to reveal 3 people on the other side:

A furious looking David stormed past Belle without her being able to even try and stop him.

A confused and kind of annoyed looking Emma followed behind, offering a smile towards Belle in the process.

And the third person was Snow. Paler than usual, fear and confusion clear on her face.

Belle motioned for Snow to come inside and closed the door.

In the kitchen she found David and Regina already arguing, Emma and Snow watching the scene.

"You touched my wife, you filthy bitch!", the prince yelled at the Queen, his face red. "I touched her like... like once... got her pregnant and then you come along and curse as all to this rotten town only to have her to yourself. You raped my wife and I'll kill you for it!"

"I raped her?", Regina chuckled, a malicious grin appearing on her beautiful face. "I remember that the last time I went down on her, made her go over the edge she really seemed to enjoy herself. When was that again darling? Wednesday?"

Snow blushed furiously and couldn't help but feel the heat pool between her legs as she vividly remembered this Wednesday. Fortunate for her she wasn't really expected to answer.

"You touched her only this Wednesday?!", Charming raged on. "How many times have you fucked her, a woman who was helpless and didn't know who she was!"

And suddenly he had his sword drawn, Regina just a little too slow to dodge his attack. The blade went right through her, just a little beneath her right shoulder and when he pulled it back out blood began to freely flow down her body.

"Regina!", one of them cried out in agony and heartbreak. It was Snow who'd gotten down next to the now fallen Regina, trying to stop the bleeding with her hands.

Everyone around them seemed shocked and remained motionless.

"Please Regina, please don't die on me now I've found my way back to you", Snow whispered into Regina's ear, using one hand to stroke some hair out of her face while the second was still busy applying pressure to the deep gash in her flesh.

Belle finally set into motion and took out her cellphone, quickly dialing a number.

"Nova?", she said before the fairy could even properly answer her phone. "It's me, Belle. Regina's hurt and I really need you to come here as fast as you can to safe her. I know Blue would never help her but you are my friend and I know you will. Please, Nova?"

"I'll be there as fast as I can which should be in no time at all since I got my wings back", the fairy replied and hung up.

"Regina", Snow kept saying, tears running down her cheeks. "Stay with me, help is coming, okay? Just please don't close your eyes, baby."

Regina breathing was hard and her white silk pyjama top had turned blood red. It was so tempting to just close her eyes and let go but she couldn't. Her wife...no ... Snow was crying and begging her to stay awake, to stay alive and she wouldn't let her down. She tried to speak but her mouth was to dry to get the words out so she made do with weakly lifting a hand to Snow's face, stroking away her tears.

Snow smiled at the gesture and turned her head to plant a kiss into the palm of her hand.

David couldn't believe his eyes and jealousy and rage made him move forward again, ready to deliver the killing blow to Regina.

Before he could reach the couple though, the blonde sheriff stepped into his way, her gun drawn.

"Don't make me do this, David", Emma said. "You're my father and I don't want to shoot you but this has already gone to far. We agreed on talking to Regina, not harming her. I know you are angry and disappointed but this is not the way to deal with it", she raised one of her hands. "So now, I want you to put this sword down and follow me to the police station where I will put you into one of the cells."

David pondered everything for long silent moments but finally nodded, put his sword down on the floor and turned around to leave the apartment.

Emma followed him out but not before picking up the sword and asking Belle to inform her of Regina's condition later on.

* * *

Just when they'd left the apartment it knocked on the door and Belle opened to let Nova inside.

The pink fairy nodded towards Belle and followed her into the kitchen where Regina was now laying in Snow's lap who was leaning against one of the counters.

'Well', Nova thought. 'Very interesting to see those two still being together.'

"Snow. Regina", the brunette fairy said and got to her knees next to them.

"I can't promise you anything - I'm not even a fully trained fairy godmother yet - but I'll do my best to save her", she promised, honesty in her brown eyes, and set to work.

It took the bigger part of two hours to heal the Queen and sometime in between Regina had succumbed to sleep, the pain, blood loss and fairy magic draining her energy.

"Well", Nova finally said, exhaustion evident in her voice. "I've used all of my fairy dust and magic so there's nothing else I can do for the Queen but I believe she'll make it. While she's asleep her magic will help her heal, so expect a huge headache once she wakes up. It might take her up to two or three days though to aquire consciousness so I suggest you move her to a bed and stay with her for the first day. Afterwards checking in every three or four hours will be enough. I'll be praying for you."

And after several "Thank you so much"s Nova transformed into her tiny fairy shape and flew away.

Snow then carried Regina to the guest bedroom and told the brunette that she'd be staying with the wounded woman until she woke up. Only if that would be okay with Belle which of course it was.

"You better stay with her, Snow. She needs you", Belle said before turning around to clean up the bloody mess that was her kitchen.

"Oh", she said before she left the room and Snow to her thoughts. "Regina didn't remember. She was "cursed" like the rest of us. Thought you should know."


	5. Chapter 5

Lots and lots of SnowQueen in this chapter - hurray! Enjoy and leave some love ;) I love the response I get for this fic, quite a few of you seem to have taken a shine on this unusual pairing and that really makes me happy.

-np

* * *

Regina groaned. She'd just woken up seconds ago and her head was killing her. She felt like a bus had run her over and when she sat up she got quite dizzy so she sank back into the sheets of her bed, closing her eyes.

Literally two days ago her life had been kinda perfect. Alright, she had to confess that Henry could be quite the brat sometimes. But still. She had her family, a wife she loved and who loved her back.

They weren't meant to be but her curse had developed a life of it's own, putting them together like this.

She'd hated Snow with all her heart and now after 28 years she couldn't get herself to stop loving the woman. She just couldn't hate the woman who'd brought breakfast to her bed every Valentines Day, who built bird houses, had ticklish ears and sang "Hit me baby one more time" while doing the laundry. She couldn't and she didn't want to.

There were a great many things between them that had happened back in the Enchanted Forest but she was willing to work through them because all that she wanted was to hold Snow White in her arms and never let go.

She turned to her right side and winced when her move applied pressure to her shoulder. Quickly she moved back to lay flat on her back again.

"Regina?", she suddenly heard the sweetest voice she knew from out of the corner of the room.

Slowly she opened her eyes. There she sat. Snow. Paler than usual and eyes still full with sleep.

She must've slept in this chair to be by her side. She remembered how Snow had cradled her in her arms back in the kitchen and the sweet words she spoke to her but nonetheless she'd thought that her love would go back to Charming. They were true loves after all...

"You stayed", Regina managed to croak out with a small smile on her face.

Snow didn't reply anything but hurried over to Regina's bedside, leaning in to embrace her before awkwardly stepping back when she remembered Regina's wounds.

"I wouldn't leave your side for anything", she said and instead settled for carefully sitting down in the bed and combing Regina's raven hair with her fingers.

"I was so worried, Regina. I thought you'd die and I'd lose you forever...", tears welled up in her green eyes and she had to calm herself back down before she resumed talking. "That moment when I saw... when I saw that sword push right through you... that moment I knew. I knew that I loved you and that I wanted to make this right, to try this with both of your sides and I thought I wouldn't get another chance... There was so much blood and..."

"Shhh, honey. I'm here", Regina whispered. "And I'm not going anywhere without you. I was so afraid you'd leave me and choose Charming... After all he is your true love."

Snow smiled. "You better don't or I'll hunt you down and drag you back here."

Then she sadly looked at Regina. "I think David and I were meant to be, but only in our old world. I believe that people can have second chances at true love and I think I found mine in you. I guess it is only fitting. After all I am the reason why you lost your first one and I can't begin to tell you how sorry..."

"Stop it. Stop it right now", Regina harshly interrupted her. "Don't you feel guilty for Daniel's death. I know I gave you every reason to feel this way but I had almost three decades to come to my mind. I can see things clearly now, Snow", the queen took Snow's face by her chin and tilted it up so she could look into the forest green eyes.

"You were just a child, Snow. A mere child who'd lost her mother and didn't want me to lose mine. Every person with a heart would've done what you did and I am so so sorry for all the pain I've caused you. The only person guilty for Daniel's death is my mother. Not you, not me, not magic. Only Cora."

Tears of relief were freely flowing down Snow's face and Regina thought she'd never been as beautiful as right at this moment.

"Would you bent down a little, honey?", she softly asked. "I'd love to kiss my beautiful wife but I can't manage to move my body the way I need to."

Snow chuckled and bent down. "You are such a charmer, Regina."

"You love it", Regina teased. "Now please shut up and kiss me."

"As you wish, your majesty", Snow teased back and met her wife's lips in a soft kiss, putting all her love into it.

Unfortunately they soon had to come up for air because of Regina's weakened state from her still healing injuries.

Her breathing was hard but she still managed to smile and say, "You know, honey, I woke up with the king of all headaches but after seeing you it seems to have just disappeared."

"Eww, gross", a voice from the door alerted them to another presence. "I thought you were the Evil Queen and princess Snow White, not Candy Cane and Lollipop."

Snow and Regina faced their friend who was standing in the door frame, smiling and balancing a tray with bread, marmelade, cut up fruit and orange juice.

"I'm sorry", Belle now sheepishly said. "I really should've knocked but I thought you were still out, Regina. And as Snow practically hasn't left this room for the last four days, I thought I'd bring her some breakfast before you wake up and hex me for starving your girl."

"I've been unconscious for four days?", Regina exclaimed. "Who the hell has been taking care of my town?! The office must bea mess right now, I really should get up and..."

"Uh uh uh. No, just no, Regina Mills. You are not getting out of this bed today and you can deem yourself lucky if I let you go to work in a week. You almost died on us. So no", Snow scolded the woman who groaned and sank back into her pillow.

"Fine", she quietly said. "I swear, being married to Snow is like having your very own pet dragon, Belle."

Belle chuckled. "Well, I'll leave you and your little dragon alone for a moment and make a second breakfast for you. You gotta be hungry after four days."

Right then Regina's belly gave a loud rumbling sound.

"I better hurry, huh?", Belle said to a blushing Regina. "I'm glad you're okay, Regina." And then she left the room to fetch something to eat for her starved friend.

"Don't think I didn't hear that dragon comment, Regina", Snow said but laughed nonetheless. It was relieving to be able to joke like this with Regina again.


	6. Chapter 6

Short one, I know, but I just wanted to give you something after the long wait for another chapter (sorry for that). I'll be sure to write &amp; post another one this week though.

You can all thank 》》》"AnonymouslyUnknowlyWriter"《《《 for the chapter. Your review made me want to hurry back to this story and write another chapter. Thanks for that :)

-enjoy, np

* * *

Regina woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and feeling slightly uneasy.

She had dozed of several times during the day and when she'd tried to get up earlier, she'd noticed that she wasn't able to without feeling a great deal of pain. The good thing though: Her magic was slowly creeping back into her body and started filling her veins with the usual slight tingle she felt whenever she'd used up almost all her magic.

She wasn't exactly the one who'd healed herself, but even in her comatose existence her magic had done its best in helping its vessel heal.

"No Regina, please don't", a panicked voice came from somewhere beside her and she turned around to see Snow trashing wildly in her sleep and finally hitting her with a flying hand. In the face.

"Ow!", Regina couldn't stop herself from hissing and brought her hand to her nose. Her fingers definitely touched something wet -blood - and her nose already felt like it was swelling.

"Great, just great", the witch mumbled to herself. "I'm gonna look like I got a sweet potato in my face come morning."

"Regina, please! Not my baby", she heard Snow talk in her sleep again, her beloved's voice filled with despair.

Her heart sank at those words. Snow was having a nightmare and it seemed like she was the actor who'd been cast for the number one villain.

She reached out to Snow and caressed her cheeks with her fingers, enjoying the feeling of the woman's skin and even more the calming effect she had on her.

Soon the only thing disrupting the silence of the night were the ticking of the clock and their quiet breathing.

Sleep didn't come back to Regina - too many thoughts were troubling her. For the first time she felt the horrible pang of guilt and regret for all the things she had done to people. It felt like she was falling into a never ending black hole. And the thing was: She also felt like she deserved it.

Making as little noise as she could - it hurt like hell and she just had to wince and groan - she slowly, carefully got out of bed.

She wasn't sure if she'd survive traveling in a puff of purple smoke but she thought, "who cares". Maybe this world would be better off without her, just like the Enchanted Forest would definitely have been.

Using all of her willpower and concentration the purple smoke finally engulfed her and took her away.

* * *

Snow was frantic when she didn't find Regina in the morning and assumed the worst: Had David come back and taken her away from her? Had Regina decided that after all, she didn't love her?

"Belle!", she cried out, tears already streaming down her face.

Seconds later the brunette barged into the room.

"Snow", she ran to Snow's side, worried about her friend's panicky state. "What happened? And where is Regina?"

"That's exactly what's wrong", the pixie haired woman said. "I woke up and she was gone!"

Now she had Belle worried as well. Where could her best friend have gone to as weakened and hurt as she still was?

"Did you check the bathroom?", Belle tried to stay calm and think logically.

"She was to weak to even get up on her own yesterday Belle", Snow just answered. "Still. I already checked."

There was a pause, both women thinking.

"Well, I guess she's not in the house, because no matter what, she would've been here shortly after your panicked scream", Belle loudly thought. "We should still check downstairs though in case she is unconscious."

"And if she isn't?", Snow dreaded the brunette's answer to this. "Do you think she left me? Or that David came back without us noticing?"

"I honestly don't know, Snow. I don't think she'd every leave you or Henry for that matter. I don't think that David even would've gotten inside without one of us noticing either..."

Heavy silence followed her statement.

"I wonder if Rumple remembers and has his powers back", Belle mumbled to herself. "I wanted to see him anyway and if he already remembers he could probably be a huge help. At least if he wants to."

Snow eagerly nodded to the brunette's words.

"Let's search the house first though", Snow said without believing in it at all. "Maybe we won't even need his help in finding her."


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter people :)

You know I'd probably be really motivated and update more often if there were more reviews. :(

So many people reading this, yet so many keep their thoughts to themselves. Share them! ;)

Enjoy, np.

P.S.: Everyone who's thrilled about the new chapter: Thank smurfgirlx for her pm, requesting another chapter. Sometimes that's really all it takes; asking nicely. **smurfgirlx - this one goes out to you!**

* * *

"Sooo... I'm to believe that you are best friends with the Queen...", he looked at Belle, then grudgingly tore his eyes from the beloved he hadn't remembered for so long.

"And that you...", his eyes darted at the other woman and he chuckled at seeing her distraught face and knowing why she wore it. "That you, Snow White, wife of Prince Charming and mother to the Savior... are in love with your evil stepmother? The same one that murdered your father and tried to kill you several times?"

"Well, well, dearie. It seems Regina's curse has failed. She probably can't deal with her hatred towards you and has left before she can't stop herself from harming you..."

"Rumple!", Belle interrupted, glaring daggers at him. "Sometimes you really can be a beast. Now you've had your fun - help us find Regina!"

"Easy enough", the Dark One chuckled. "But you know, all magic comes..."

"Rumple", Belle growled.

"Oh well", he sighed. "What I don't do for love."

He turned around and rummaged through one of his many cabinets, finally coming back to the two anxiously waiting women, his fist wrapped around a very small item.

"As chance will, I have something very dear to Regina. It enables me to put a rather strong locator spell on it."

He opened his hand to reveal a simple golden ring.

"Is this?", Snow gasped and paled at seeing Gold nod.

"It is. The ring Daniel gave to her the night Cora ripped his heart out."

Snow gulped. She had caused this man's death. And only because she was naive and had trusted Cora.

"Still want me to find her?", Rumplestiltskin asked.

Belle took Snow's hand into her own and squeezed.

"We do", Snow said, voice unwavering. "We've forgiven each other."

"Alright then", he said and put a small drop of a blue potion onto the ring. "This'll take you to Regina's location. Just follow it and you shall find her."

He let the ring go, but instead of falling to the floor it started to glow bright blue and hovered in the air.

Then it started spinning until the only thing they saw was a blue blur. Then, it fell to the floor with a loud clink.

Three confused pairs of eyes were staring at the ring.

Finally Snow found it in her to ask.

"What's this supposed to mean? She's not ...?"

"Dead? No, I think not. The ring would've brought you to her body instead. Curious...", he mumbled and retrieved a book from a shelf.

He flitted through the pages, then stopped for a short time and started turning them again.

"Aha!", he said, putting his index finger info a page, his eyes full of excitement.

"Did you find something?", Belle asked, still clasping the nervous Snow's hand.

Rumplestiltskin looked up from the book, a crazy glint in his eyes.

"I can tell you where to find Regina... I'm not sure if you'll like the answer though."

"Oh Rumple, stop it with the riddles and tell us where Regina is!", Belle sounded really annoyed now.

"Oh let's say Regina's had a little accident. I believe she tried to travel using her magic, her magic is still very weak though from her bitch fight with Charming. She was lucky though. It should've killed her. But..."

"But?", Snow asked, worry and hope warring in her mind.

"I believe her magic took her somewhere and sometime entirely else. We'll know as soon as you start having weird dreams - foggy memories rather - of your past."

"We'll know what Rumple? Where is Regina?", Belle wanted to know.

"I think dear old Regina is back in the Enchanted Forest. There's no way to say if she ever will be back. With such magical 'accidents', there usually is a task to fulfill. And it never is easy... nor will she know what it is that she has to do."

"No!", Snow exclaimed. "There has to be a way to get her back. Or...or a way that I can follow her."

"There isn't. Even with a magic bean or anything else creating a portal - we don't know which time Regina was taken to", Gold shook his head. "She's got to do whatever it is alone, dearie."

* * *

"Your majesty"

Regina slowly opened her eyes, expecting to find herself in her bedroom back in her manor.

High, dark stone walls. Red and black everywhere. Satin bed drapes. A huge mahogany bed. And she was in it, wearing a nightgown.

'What the hell', she thought. 'I must've exhausted myself and fallen asleep. Really shouldn't have used my magic, I suppose.'

She closed her eyes, willing herself to wake up from this surreal dream.

"Your majesty?"

There it was again.

"What the hell!", she shouted and opened her eyes, searching the room.

There, cowering in a corner, was a young maiden girl, maybe about 18, holding a breakfast tray and averting her eyes to the floor. She looked slightly familiar.

Maybe this wasn't just a dream. But how?

"Girl", Regina said, waiting for the maiden to look up. "Look at me. Please."

With a very confused face, the girl finally looked up, but didn't dare to look in her Queen's eyes.

"What's your name?", Regina enquired.

"Mona, your majesty", the girl quietly said.

"Mona", Regina tried the name in her lips but didn't remember. And she probably wouldn't anyways, it's not like she'd cared about such things as servant names back then.

"Can you tell me which day it is today?"

The girl didn't answer immediately, probably fearing a catch.

"It... The wedding of Snow White and Prince Charming is in 7 days from now, your majesty", the girl finally replied.

"Oh", Regina just said. The wheels in her head were already turning when she remembered that she hadn't excused the maiden.

"Thank you, Mona. That will be all. You may leave and take the day off."

Shell shocked and surprised the girl nodded and made a hasty exit, forgetting the etiquette, which would've once upon a time have cost her her head.

Regina jumped out of the bed, hurriedly dressed herself in one of the many black dresses from the wardrobe, and headed to the throne room, servants and guards watching her with caution. The Evil Queen could always be in the mood to get rid of one of them...

In front of the door to the throne room, Regina paused. 'Could it be?'

* * *

Slowly she opened the door and nervously looked around the room until she found what she had been looking for.

A lone figure with white hair and a broad back was standing in a corner, awaiting his Queen's orders.

"Daddy!", she cried out, tears cascading down her cheeks as she ran through the room and jumped into the man's arms. "Oh daddy", she sobbed, inhaling his familiar scent. "I've missed you so much."

"Re-Regina?", he stuttered, not believing his eyes, ears or arms.

It was like his little girl was back, the one with the scraped knees who used to wait excitedly in front of the house for him, whenever he returned from one of his many business trips.

And after every trip he wished he didn't need to leave his daughter so often, because every time he came back home, another piece of her seemed to have stopped glowing with the light of youth.

"My little princess", Henry Mills Sr mumbled. "I never dared to hope to see you again."

"I'm sorry, daddy. So so sorry", his daughter sobbed again and he only held her tighter.

Finally her breaths became even again and she took a step backwards, her beautiful eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I need to tell you a story, daddy. Most of it is dark and one I'm done, you'll probably hate me and I'll deserve it. You still need to know..."

"I could never hate you, Regina", her father softly said. "Your my girl after all."

"Trust me, you will", she answered bitterly, before starting her long tale.

"So now you love Snow White?", her father asked with disbelief once she'd ended her story.

"Yes, but...", Regina started, only to be interrupted.

"I know what you want to say, Regina. I have to say, it was hard for me to listen to it, but I... I forgive you", he looked into her dark eyes and took her hands into his. "I am guilty for so many bad things that your mother did to you, Regina, and I am so deeply sorry... It may sound funny to you, but if my death has given you a second chance at happiness, than it was for the best. Seeing you this unhappy and full of despair was unbearable for me, knowing I could've kept some of the darkness from you."

He smiled at her through his own tears. "I forgive you, and I hope you can forgive me for just standing by."

"I do daddy, I did so long ago", she squeezed his hands. "Mother was the cross we both had to bear."

There was silence for a while.

Then suddenly her father's laughter filled the room and echoed from the walls.

"I can't believe you fell in love with Snow White", he said, still chuckling. "I would love to see this world's Snow's face, hearing it from you."

And soon father's and daughter's laughter filled the huge throne room, a sound almost forgotten in the Queen's palace.

* * *

"Mary Margaret? Belle? You won't believe what happened!", Emma barged into the library where both women were looking for a way to get to or help Regina. She'd been missing for 27 hours now.

"Emma", Snow said, coming out from between two bookshelves, carrying two heavy and old looking tomes. "You're totally out of breath! What is it?"

Two expectant gazes lingering on her, the blonde caught her breath and gasped out:

"There's a new man in town... I took him to the police station... Ruby is with him... He says... He says he's Regina's father..."

The books fell out of Snow's arms when she lifted her hands in front of her mouth.

"How?", she exclaimed, followed by Belle's, "Do you think it really is him?"

"I don't know", the sheriff replied. "But Henry texted me. He said that pages from his book have turned blank."

The Savior looked around the room before continuing. "The man said he needed to talk to you, Mary Margaret. Said he had a message from Regina for you..."


	8. Chapter 8

At the precinct Ruby stood guarding a small figure with balding grey hair, wearing a black frock coat.

"Snow White", Henry Mills said walking towards the school teacher. "You look... different."

"It really is you", Snow said full of disbelief. "Did Regina send you here? Is she okay? When will she come home?"

"Hush, hush, child. Regina is alright... But she needs your help in finding her way back to this land. Is there a place we can talk privately?"

Snow eagerly nodded. "Yes, of course. We can head over to the town's library. It's just opposite the street. Belle can open it up for us."

"It's alright Ruby", Snow said to her skeptical looking friend. "He won't harm us."

* * *

When Belle led them inside she turned to go but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

It was Henry's.

"Stay", he said. "Regina said you were her friend and that I could trust you."

The librarian smiled. "I am. It is really nice to meet you, sir. Regina often talks about you."

"Does she?", the old man asked. "I fear her memories are not of the happy kind."

"Oh but they are!", Belle exclaimed. "She told me how you brought something special for her from every trip you made. She still has that pretty desert flower between the pages of one of her favorite books."

Regina's father seemed to remember, a faraway look on his face. "It wasn't easy getting this one, but I knew it was the perfect thing to take home to my girl. Because just like that flower, she grew and blossomed even though the circumstances were less than ideal. She was the strongest little girl there could be. Not even Cora was able to ever entirely break her..."

He looked at his surroundings, remembering what they came here for in the first place.

His face became stony and he looked older than just seconds before.

"Regina believes it is her task to get the Enchanted Forest Snow to fall in love with her, if she wants to get back to Storybrooke. She thinks it's impossible and I'm not sure she'll even try to succeed. She gave me this letter for you."

He took a piece of parchment out of his pockets and handed it to Snow.

"Read it", Henry only said.

Snow took the parchment and unfolded it with trembling hands.

"Dear Snow,

I know that you must be worried but do not fret.

I am alive and well - I've merely been taken back in time.

I'm sorry for causing you pain; so much pain in both lives that I cannot hope to ever make it up to you.

The night I disappeared, I noticed you were having a nightmare. I was the cause of it. I couldn't stay with you then. I am a monster and you should not be as forgiving as you are; listen to your mind - it fears me and maybe that's all I can hope for from people.

Right now I don't know how to deal with this but I know that I do not deserve you and that I brought so much misery to an entire kingdom, even land, out of selfishness.

The task I am to complete to get back to Storybrooke is impossible but even if I could manage to fulfill its requirements...

I will stay here. Maybe I can change some of the lives I 've ruined for the better.

Just know that I will always love you, no matter what time or place.

Please tell Belle that I'm sorry and that no evil witch or beast could ever find a better friend than her.

Forever yours,

Regina"

Snow's hands sank down into her lap, the paper crumbling in her clenched fists.

She was sobbing, her shoulders heaving and her heart broken.

Regina wasn't going to come back to her.

She left her because she'd made her feel guilty and undeserving.

'Damn those dreams!'

"So she's just giving up?", Snow sobbed. "She won't try to get back to me?"

"That's exactly why I am here, my child. I believe we need to remind Regina of what she has to lose if she doesn't come back to this... Storybrooke. Right now she's burying herself in regret and guilt for all that she has done and wants to redeem herself... It's all she can think about."

He noticed the disappointed, hurt look in Snow White's face and rushed to continue.

"I can see that she is suffering though. Not only from her guilt but from missing a part of herself. I believe that part is you. I need you to help me. I want nothing but my little girl to be happy. I don't care if I have to die at her hands for her to achieve the happiness she deserves.

Are you still able to visit the burning room from the Sleeping Curse when you're asleep?"

Snow looked puzzled but nodded nonetheless.

"I am. But how will this help me in getting Regina back?"

"I was wondering if you could maybe talk to your past self? Or at least someone else you trust and was under a Sleeping Curse once?"

"I don't know. I never tried but yes, it could be possible. What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Snow", a voice was calling out for her as she was sitting amidst the flames, waiting for this phase of her sleep to be over.

The voice sounded oddly familiar. Too familiar.

"Snow", it called out again and suddenly the figure of a young woman with short, black hair evolved behind a wall of flames.

"Snow!", the female voice exclaimed. "It is me. Uh... or you... actually. I have an important message for you but you need to trust me. Walk through the flames so we can talk properly - they won't harm you. Please."

The woman looked exactly like her, safe from the hairstyle and clothes. Maybe this was another trick of Regina's...

She pondered her options for some seconds but finally her natural curiosity won.

'Well, it's just a dream after all. I should be fine passing through the flames.'

And closing her eyes she stepped through the fire. It tickled her skin but it didn't burn her.

She now stood directly in front of that other version of herself. It was weird, really... She looked so different but neither younger nor much older than she.

"How...?"

"I come from the future", the other Snow interrupted her . "I don't have much time but I need you to go to the Mourning Willow in the Dark Forest. Go alone. Be there at dawn in one day. Someone will be awaiting you there and I beg you to not directly leave again after seeing them. Do it for us... Please."

And with that the appearance disappeared into nothingness, leaving her alone and ready to wake up. Who was she supposed to meet? And what could be so important?

* * *

"Did it work?", Belle, Emma and two Henry's were asking her simultaneously as she woke up.

"Ow. You guys are seriously giving me a headache", she growled in mock annoyance.

Then she looked at their expectant faces and started grinning.

"It worked. I just hope I don't screw it up and run upon seeing that Regina is the secret person I'm supposed to meet. I wish I could've just told her..."

"Like I told you", Rumplestiltskin said from a corner of her room. "It's not the way these things work. Telling Snow that Regina is her real true love would break the deal that has been made when she traveled to our home realm. There wouldn't be any possibility for her to come back then."

"I hate it when you're right", Snow said and sighed.

"I'm sure mom will be able to convince you. If she wants to that is", young Henry added to the conversation. "You still have to convince her first, though, grandpa."

He and Henry Mills Sr had immediately hit it off and the boy was already sad that the grandfather he got his name from would have to leave again very soon.

"I just wish you could stay here with us. As things are our rather were, I'll probably never see you again... You know, with the curse and everything..."

"I know Henry. I would've loved to get to know you better." His grandfather said and gave him a encouraging smile. "Don't be sad Henry, it was the greatest pleasure being able to meet you at all. You remind me so much of Regina... She's raised you well."

He put his hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Watch over my grandson, will you." He said to Snow and embraced her. "I'm sure Regina will find her way back to you and her boy. After all, love was always her greatest strength."

He opened his mouth to say something else but vanished into thin air before he was able to.

Regina's projection spell had ended.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Finally_**** a new chapter. I recently found my muse again and am writing one thing or the other pretty much every day (Uh, should be writing these term papers instead :( ). I also started going over the old chapters. I've already updated the first three but decided to give you guys a new chapter before I go on with correcting the others. I hope some of you are still reading this. If you are, be so kind and drop me a few lines. And thank you guys for all the reviews and especially private messages, asking for more of 'The perfect life'.**  
**Happy reading, everyone,**  
**-np**

Regina was tiredly rubbing her temple when her father awoke. He was still a bit disoriented when his daughter already started attacking him with her questions.  
"Did you meet Henry? How are they, are they alright? Did you hand them the letters I wrote?"  
"Regina," her father mildly scolded. "Let an old man find back to his body first, will you?" Regina blushed at his words and remained quiet. But he could see how the words burned on her tongue.  
He was secretly more than pleased that his daughter was so excited, that she'd found love, family and friends in the new land she'd created. He had gotten to see how much they cared for her as well and he knew he would get her back home whatever it cost. Because this, the Enchanted Forest? This was not where she belonged any longer.  
He slowly sat up and looked at his daughter, only now noticing that she looked tired and was rather pale. The enchantment must've been exhausting her powers.  
"Are you well darling?" he asked with concern latching his voice. "You don't look well."  
"I shall be fine daddy," she replied, giving him a small smile. "Now can you tell me what happened?"  
He chuckled. "Of course, I know you're itching to know how your loved ones have been faring in your absence."  
"Well?" Regina asked again, getting rather impatient. She needed to know how Snow and Henry were doing.  
"I met Henry," her father started with a big smile on his wrinkled face. "He is a great boy, Regina. So much like you when you were just a girl."  
Regina smiled sadly at her father's words. She missed her son. He'd behaved like a spoiled brat the last weeks, even months. But nothing could ever change the fact that the boy was her little prince and she loved him to the moon and back. "How was he?" she wanted to know.  
"Quite well," Henry Sr. replied with a small sigh. "But he feels guilty, thinks that the whole mess is his fault for bringing Emma to town."  
It hurt Regina, hearing that her son thought he was in any way responsible for what had happened. If anyone was, it was her.  
"And… Snow?"  
"She misses you, Regina. Terribly." Her father looked at her with a sorrowful smile. "She loves you and wants you to come back to them, Regina. She needs you. Henry and her both do."  
The raven-haired woman looked averted her gaze at his words, trying to hide the tear that had escaped her eyes.  
"I miss them too, daddy," she whispered. "But it is not that easy. Me and her? We were never to be. And even though she denies it, she is still afraid of me, of the person I was. There life could be better without me. They might miss me for a few weeks but I know they will eventually get over it…"  
"But Regina…" her father started but was interrupted by her cold stare.  
"I am here. Alone. Just like I finally know I'm supposed to be," she stated bitterly before leaving the room.

"Marcus," Regina approached the chief of her royal guard.  
"Your majesty," he greeted, curtly nodding his head. "How can I be of service?"  
"I need a list with the names, deeds and determined punishments of all the prisoners currently in my dungeons. Bring it to me immediately when it's done," she ordered before making her way to the gardens to see her beloved apple tree. Maybe some fresh air would help her with the splitting headache that exerting her magic to its limits would give her. It was a shame aspirin didn't exist in the Enchanted Forest.  
In the meantime her father was pacing his room, thinking of a way to get her to go to the Mourning Willow before the break of dawn. The old Regina would've jumped at the chance to meet Snow if only to kill her. But this one? This one was a tougher nut to crack. Or maybe it wasn't after all, he thought when an idea hit him.

"Regina," her father was hurrying to where she sat on a bench under her apple tree. He looked worried, she noticed.  
"Daddy, is everything okay?" she asked when he came to a stop next to her, heavily leaning against the tree and sucking in deep breaths.  
"I fear not," he said after finally having calmed down a little. "Your maiden Mona has fallen deathly sick with the willow fever. Only the…"  
"…juice of the Mourning Willow's bark can save her," Regina completed his sentence with a worried frown. She needed to leave now if she wanted to get there in time. The Mourning Willow was deep in the Dark Forest where no magic could be used. The area had once housed the dark witch Morgana's cottage and her anti-magic wards for strangers were still surprisingly intact. She wasn't able to just teleport herself there, cut some bark and get back home within seconds. "If I ride now, I should be able to make it back by noon tomorrow. See to it that she drinks a lot of water and rests until I get back."  
Her father nodded earnestly and Regina ran off towards the stables to saddle Rocinante, dressing herself in a beige pair of riding breeches, a shirt and a jacket with a flick of her wrist. There was no time to lose. The willow fever killed a few dozens of people every year in the Enchanted Forest. Mainly because no one got to the tree and back in time. One couldn't just store the bark until one needed it either. The healing powers only worked for 12 hours after cutting it off the trunk.  
"Hello, Roc," Regina smiled at her loyal steed. Oh how she'd missed him. How had she ever been able to kill him? The only friend she'd ever had in the Enchanted Forest. Or rather her childhood. Later on, when her heart had already been darkened and she'd trained for a few short months with Rumpelstiltskin, she'd forged a weird friendship with Maleficent. Who was now dead as well. She grimaced as pain flooded her. She'd destroyed everything good there was ever in her life. It couldn't have been helped though. As much as she'd cherished her friend, she couldn't let her son die.  
Rocinante's neighing brought her back to the present. She gently stroked his head and led him out of the box, hurriedly saddling him.  
"We're going to be riding through the night, Roc," she mumbled to her beloved horse when she pulled herself into the saddle. "And we'll have to ride fast."

The next morning, it was still dark outside, Snow White found herself hesitantly dismounting her horse when she reached the Mourning Willow. It had taken her four hours to get to the old tree but there was no one yet to be seen. She softly patted Dewdrop's white fur and led her to a small spring close by. She eagerly started to drink while Snow looked around once again, wondering who she'd be meeting in the middle of the Dark Forest. Despite this place being inside the center of the Dark Forest, it was a beautiful clearing, bustling with life and greenery. She'd even seen a pair of rabbits quickly jumping into the bushes when she'd arrived. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the refreshing air and the chirping of the birds nesting in the old willow.  
She wished David was here to see this but her other self had told her to come alone. She smiled, gently caressing her ever-growing belly. David and her had thrown traditions over board and shared a bed before they were married; the result was now growing inside of her thanks to Ruth's sacrifice. It was a pity that their child would have to grow up without a grandmother or grandfather.  
When she heard the sound of a rider approaching, she drew in another deep breath and braced herself for what was to come. The other version of her had told her not to immediately leave upon seeing the person she was supposed to meet. If they ever met before, she assumed, they hadn't parted ways friendly.  
A dark horse came into view and she saw a black-haired woman in a beautiful set of riding clothes swiftly jump of its back, approaching the tree with long quick strides and pulling a knife from her jacket.  
Snow took a hesitant step in the woman's direction, accidently stepping on a small branch. It broke apart under her white boot and the woman jerked around, staring at her with wide eyes, knife firmly in her right hand.  
"Snow?" she said with disbelief and Snow's mouth opened in shock.  
"Regina?" she uttered, taking a step back at seeing her stepmother. She glanced at the sharp knife in her enemies eyes and cursed herself for trusting the dream. It seemed like it had just been another trap of Regina.  
Regina saw the woman's eyes dart to the knife she held and quickly put it back into her jacket. She didn't want her to fear her. She looked the younger woman over. It had been a long time since she had seen her like this and many things had happened. She felt her heart flutter in her chest and her pulse soar. Even back when she was the Evil Queen, she'd always grudgingly admired the young woman's beauty. Snow looked beautiful with her long dark hair framing her face in gentle waves, her cheeks slightly flushed and her chin held high in defiance.  
"Right," Regina mumbled to herself. "She thinks I'm the Evil Queen, ready to murder her."  
"What was that?" Snow asked confidently, staring at her enemy. She would not go down without a fight. She knew Regina didn't possess magic here. "Another insult, I guess?"  
"Uhm," Regina blushed in embarrassment and shame because this was just what her former self would've done; she had no idea what to say. Maybe she should just grab the bark and leave? The other woman looked ready to pounce though if she moved. And she would have to pull the knife out once again. Snow White would probably feel threatened and attack her. She saw the sword dangling on the woman's hip. No. Not a good idea.  
Snow was watching the older woman. It seemed like she was contemplating something. It didn't explain the blush on her cheeks though or why she had put the knife away. It was also her only weapon or so it seemed after she'd checked the woman over. Why would she come unarmed?  
"Snow, I…" the Evil Queen began, trying to explain herself. She knew she would not believe the truth, especially if it came from her. "I will let you go in peace," she started again, trying to convince Snow of her honest intentions. "One of my servants has fallen sick and I will leave once I've collected the bark I need for making the medicine."  
Snow looked at the woman in confused wonder. Had she just heard her right? Was this another trick to lure her in false safety? The Evil Queen would never go on a long and exhausting journey like this just to save a mere servant. "What do you want, Regina?" she spit out, looking at the woman with contempt. "We both know you do not care about anyone else but yourself. Why did you trick me into coming here when you allegedly don't have the intention to end my life?"  
Regina took a step back at Snow's harsh words, hitting the trunk of the tree with her back. It was hard to remember that this wasn't her Snow or that she wasn't the one she addressed with such hatred.  
"I don't have anything but my word to give to you," she calmly said, looking into the green eyes she'd come to love so much. "However little that counts for you."  
She turned her back to the woman, facing the tree once again. Slowly she took the knife out and cut off some bark, somewhat expecting a sword at her throat when she turned around again. And she was right.  
When she turned around, the bark safely tucked into her jacket along with the knife, she found herself eye to eye with the tip of a sword.  
"Tell me the real reason why you lured me out into the Dark Forest, alone," Snow demanded to know, eyes trained on Regina.  
"I did no such thing!" Regina impatiently exclaimed and she felt the tip of the sword graze her neck. She'd obviously startled the other woman by talking so loud.  
Snow saw a small drop of blood run down Regina's throat and quickly pulled the sword back an inch. She wasn't like her. She wouldn't kill a defenseless person, even if that person happened to be her stepmother.  
"I really didn't, you have to believe me Snow," she said softer this time, her dark eyes trying to convince her.  
"So you're saying you did not send me a dream of another version of me, telling me I had to be here today at the break of dawn to meet a mysterious person?" Snow said with disbelief and lightly chuckled to herself. "Frankly, I do not believe you, your majesty."  
Snow whistled and a crow landed on a branch of the willow next to her.  
She cautiously slid her hand in the pocket of Regina's jacket, pulling out the bark and handing it to the bird's claws, all the while still having the sword trained at the older woman.  
"Take this to the Dark Palace and give it to Henry Mills," she instructed the large crow. It flew away at once, getting smaller and smaller on the horizon as it gained distance.  
"Just in case not everything you said was a lie," she explained to Regina. "Not that I believe there really is someone waiting for the bark."  
"Dewdrop," she called out and her horse appeared at her side. She quickly sifted through the saddlebag with her sword-free hand and finally found what she was looking for: A rope.  
She put the sword down and firmly tied it around Regina's hands. 'Why does she not try to defend herself,' Snow thought with confusion. 'Is this another trick? Am I actually playing into her cards?'  
She shrugged her shoulders before looking at her newly attained prisoner. "You, Regina, are coming with me."


	10. Chapter 10

**And a double-update today :) I thought since you've been waiting so long.. Why not give you another one ?! Just finished this a second ago. I didn't proof read this but I don't think there are too many mistakes.**  
**Have fun!**  
**\- xo, your np**

It took Snow an entire two hours longer to get back to the palace with Regina and her horse in tow. She'd tied the woman to her steed with another rope and firmly held the reins of Rocinante in her hand. She remembered how Regina had come to save her on this very horse many years ago. She would've never thought what would happen after. Naively helping Cora destroy her daughter's life, Regina killing her father and banning her from the kingdom, meeting David and falling in love.  
She had been 10 when Regina had saved her; now she was almost 25 and a hell of a lot of things had happened in the last 15 years.  
Still she wondered. Could things have ended differently? Until she was 18 she had been living under the same roof as Regina and things hadn't always been bad. Yes, the woman hated her for what she'd done but there were days she had been a great friend to young Snow as well. Days were it seemed like Regina had shortly forgotten why she hated the young girl. There were times they'd both felt like family; she was sure it hadn't been one-sided. Their relationship had been forced but sometimes it had been more. Like the night when she was 11 and woke from a nightmare in the middle of the night. It had been Regina who'd calmed her down and stayed with her until she'd fallen asleep once again. Or the day before her first official ball. She'd just turned 16 and was terribly excited and afraid of the occasion. It had been Regina who had talked her through the traditions and customs of such a ball again and again; Regina who practiced dancing with her until she wasn't afraid she'd step on anyone's feet. And it had been her who did her hair the next day and helped her into the complicated dress. She blushed when she remembered the huge crush she'd had on her stepmother for three long years. It had only ended when she discovered that the woman had murdered her father in his sleep… Snow's features hardened. They'd finally reached the palace. It would not do any good to dwell in the past. Regina had probably long forgotten every tender moment they'd shared. She should take a leaf out of her book and forget as well. Soon she would be married to David and they'd be a happy family – without Regina.

Regina had stayed silent through the long ride – she'd actually dozed off for a good twenty minutes; she had been tired, bound to her horse and there really hadn't been much else she could do – she wouldn't have known what to talk about anyway.  
When they'd finally left Morgana's former dominion, she'd tried to use her magic to free herself and teleport back to her castle, just to find out that these weren't just ordinary ropes. They must've been infused with an anti-magic spell. She'd almost chuckled aloud when she'd noticed her predicament. It was just her rotten luck to be captured by the love of her life. She still wondered who'd sent Snow that weird dream she'd accused her of being the origin. But who beside her father had known where she was headed to? She'd think about that later. Now, they were riding into the city and towards the palace.  
She felt the stares of the people as they rode by. It didn't take long until the first started chanting "Burn her!" or "Let her rot in hell!". The worst was that she couldn't really blame them for it. She HAD been a horrible person after all. She HAD burned fields and houses, killed innocent people… How could they know that she wasn't really the Evil Queen they so resented?  
It didn't take much longer before the first food rests were thrown at her and she noticed how Snow sped up the horses to get them through the crowd.  
When a stone connected hard with her temple though, Regina couldn't stop her pained outcry.  
She watched as Snow's head snapped around and the green eyes landed on her face.  
Then the young queen brought the horses to a halt and looked through the crowd.  
"I know she wronged many if not most of you," Snow raised her voice so everyone understood her. "But this is no reason, nor does it give you the right, to throw things at her!"  
Regina couldn't see her face, but her voice sounded positively angry.  
"The next person to throw anything at her," she drawled out. "Is throwing it at me and will be judged for treason."  
Regina saw the inhabitants of the town sink their heads in shame and felt the horses start to move again. This was a day full of surprises.

"Snow!" David met Snow in front of the palace. Regina lifted her head as good as she could and saw the blond man running up to them.  
Snow jumped off her horse and David took her into his arms.  
"I was starting to worry," Regina heard the man whisper into Snow's long hair. "Why is the Evil Queen with you?" he asked upon noticing Regina bound to a dark horse, his nose wrinkling in disgust.  
"I think she tricked me into meeting her," Snow stated, her green eyes landing on Regina as well. "With magic not working in the area it was frighteningly easy to capture her. She didn't even put up a struggle."  
David raised a brow at his soon-to-be-wife's words. He agreed with Snow. It had to be a trap. And he was not happy his love had walked into it relatively unprepared and unarmed.  
He waved his hand at one of the guards in the courtyard. The man quickly hurried over to serve his prince.  
"Throw her into a cell and be sure it is heavily guarded 24/7," he ordered the man who nodded dutifully, eager to be the one who brought in the fearsome Evil Queen herself. His buddies would be flabbergasted when he locked her up in her cell.  
He took the reins from his queen and led the horse to the stables.  
There he untied her from the steed and called a stable hand to attend to the horse while he roughly pulled the woman after him and into the cold and dank dungeons.

Regina had been in her cell for a while. She didn't know how much time had passed but she wagered it had been two or three hours. All the while thinking of a way to get out of this mess. She wished she had her magic. The ties on her hands were starting to hurt as well. She hoped they would take them off or at least loosen them soon. She was sure the cell itself was warded against magic anyways.  
She heard steps climb down the stairs to the dungeons and soon found herself face to face with a freshly dressed Snow who had exchanged her riding gear for a light blue dress. She looked stunning.  
The young queen opened the door of the cell and stepped inside; Regina noticed she had several items in one of her hands. A piece of cloth, a jug of water and a glass bottle with a beige cream inside of it.  
Snow took the few steps to her and gestured to the items.  
"I brought these to clean the cut on your cheek," Snow said, slowly dipping the cloth into the water. Then she raised her hand and began gently dabbing on Regina's face.  
She was so close that Regina could smell the soap she'd used to wash her hair. It was the same she had always used back in the Enchanted Forest, its scent a concoction of different flowers. She inhaled deep and relished in the touch of the woman's warm hands on her face. It really was cold in here.  
When Snow was done cleaning the wound, she dipped her finger into the cream and rubbed a copious amount onto the cut.  
"All done," she quietly said. It had surprised her that Regina had let her help her without opposition. It was weird and she knew she was probably imagining things, but the Regina in front of her seemed a lot like the girl that had saved her and not like the Evil Queen that had been hunting her for almost 7 years now.  
"Snow," Regina softly said, drawing the young woman's attention back to the present. "I…" Regina wanted to say something else but decided against it in the last second. "Thank you," she finally just said, giving her a grateful smile.  
Snow only stared at her. She didn't find words, nor did she understand anything right now. Regina hated her, right? Why was she so unlike herself today? Why was she so… kind?  
"You're welcome, I guess," Snow eventually answered before lowering her eyes and noticing Regina's still bound hands. She nimbly opened the knot with her fingers and saw the relief in the dark brown eyes when the rope fell to the floor. Suddenly a hand clasped her own and she was about to curse herself for her imprudence when a finger softly stroked over her wrist. She felt a tingle run through her skin at the caress and hastily pulled her hand away, looking at Regina with big green eyes full of confusion and hurt. "I should get going," she stammered out, fleeing the dungeons.

It was not fair of the woman, touching her like this, making old buried feelings bubble up inside of her once again. She could not feel like this. She would be marrying charming tomorrow. His child was growing inside of her. They were a family. He was her true love.  
Still she found herself lying on their huge bed, covers pulled over her and tears running down her cheeks. "Why now?" she whispered to herself. She was pretty sure by now that Regina had tricked her for exactly that reason. She must've noticed the crush Snow had had on her – still had, buried deep in her hurting heart – and decided to wreak havoc on her the day before her wedding. It was very likely that a three-year long crush hadn't gone unnoticed by her former stepmother. And it seemed now she was hell-bent to destroy her happiness with Charming. It was all she'd ever wanted since Daniel had died in her arms after all.  
Why did her heart have to betray her like this?

Regina heard the wedding bells in her cell. They were mocking her with their glee and there was nothing she could do, being trapped in a cell in the dungeons. She moved into the corner of her uncomfortable cot and pulled her knees to her chest. She wished there was a way to just switch off her feelings. Hearing the wedding bells, knowing that the love of her life was marrying someone else, knowing what would probably happen later that night in the royal bedchambers – it was just too much. She buried her head in between her knees and felt the hot wet tears running down her cold cheeks. "I miss you, baby," she softly whispered, thinking of the Snow she'd left behind in Storybrooke.

**AN: 111th review gets a dedication in the next chapter (or the one after if I'm faster with updating than you guys are with reviewing). Be sure to leave a name if you're a guest reviewer. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 everyone *clapsherhands*. I hope you're still as excited as I am about where the story is leading our two ladies. I have to admit, I just write down what comes to my mind when I'm already in the process of writing. Lol. I do love ideas and recommendations from you guys though. So if you want anything included - tell me and if I like the idea I just might. **

**A big shoutout to jupitersthunder. This is your chapter - thanks for your kind review. I hope you and everyone else enjoys this. **

**-np**

Regina had eventually fallen into a restless sleep, tossing and turning on the small cot and waking up with a cry on her lips every so often.

It was well into the night, when Snow White quietly entered the cell that held her sleeping stepmother, the smell of sex still clinging to her.

She didn't know why she was here or even how she got there. It was her wedding night and she should be next to her husband - shouldn't she? It had felt like her feet and legs had developed a life and will of their own. She'd carefully climbed out of the bed she shared with Charming and tiptoed out of the room so as not to wake the peacefully snoring man. How could he sleep like a baby when her heart and mind were in turmoil next to him? Didn't he... 'feel' it? But then he hadn't felt anything amiss earlier when he'd grunted and had come inside of her.

She slowly took a few more steps towards the cot and sunk down on the floor next to it, watching Regina sleep.

Opposite to David, her face was contorted into a pained grimace and she was moving so much that Snow feared she'd fall off the bed. Watching Regina, she felt like the chaos inside of her was mirrored on the sleeping woman.

She considered waking her for a moment but then shook her head to herself. It wouldn't do Regina nor herself any good if she woke her up.

But suddenly the woman gasped and sat up, her breathing hard and rushed and her body sweaty.

"Snow," she quietly whispered into the room, her voice full of despair and longing.

Snow found it odd as she was a hundred percent sure that the older woman hadn't detected her yet. Why would she call out for her? Why would she do it with such emotion in her voice?

"Snow?" She heard it again, but this time it was a question and she sensed the woman's gaze on her.

"I'm here," she whispered. It would've felt wrong to speak loudly into the emotionally laden silence.

Regina looked at Snow in the dim torch light of the dungeons. The young woman seemed conflicted, she could see it in her eyes and posture.

Snow sat on the floor of her cell, barefoot and only wearing a thin white nightdress.

"You will catch your death," she stated worriedly. Then she drew back her legs and patted the now free space on the cot.

"Join me?" she quietly asked.

Regina didn't think she actually would but Snow surprised her and scrambled off the floor, hesitantly taking a seat on the hard cot. She hadn't looked at Regina once since she'd woken up.

"What am I doing here?" the young woman asked into the silence, finally letting her gaze shift to Regina. "What. Am. I. Doing. Here?" Snow repeated, emphasizing every word.

Regina could see that something was troubling her, that her feelings were battling inside of her. There wasn't a notion yet as to whom would emerge as the victor of the battle.

"I don't know," Regina replied after a few seconds had ticked by. "But I'm glad you're here. Somehow we always seem to be drawn back together. Just like two magnets."

Snow didn't question as to why she was glad about her presence. She had a feeling the answer was complicated and difficult to understand. It was something to be thought about at another time.

"I… umm ... I don't know what to say," Snow looked into Regina's dark eyes, not finding the usual contempt that was reserved for her alone. All she found was... love? She rubbed her eyes. It was the middle of the night and she was tired. She must've misread the other woman's expression. It couldn't be.

"Then don't say anything," Regina gave her a small smile. "We can just stay silent together."

And they did.

Until Regina saw that Snow was shivering. She was freezing as well but she didn't really care at the moment. All she ever cared about was her. Her family.

"You're freezing," Regina stated, disrupting their companionable silence. Snow turned her head to look at Regina. The woman had shrugged off her beige riding jacket and was holding it out for her. "Take it," she prompted her, already feeling the intensified chill on her own arms.

Snow stared at the jacket for several moments before she carefully took it and slipped her arms into it.

"You should still go," Regina then said, watching Snow snuggle into her riding blazer. She gestured at the woman's bare feet and legs. "It is too cold down here and you are not dressed for the occasion," she quietly joked. "I wouldn't mind undressing and giving you all of my clothes but I preferred it if this happened in... different circumstances."

Snow blushed at Regina's words but also recognized the truth in them. It WAS too cold for her to be walking around barely dressed as she was.

So she got up from the cot and looked a last time at the older woman before leaving the dungeons.

Back in her bed, she whispered a quiet "Good night Regina" into the darkness before finally succumbing to sleep.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

When Regina woke the next time, the guards were just handing out breakfast to the prisoners. She tried to get up but felt her bones ache and her surroundings blur before her eyes so she let herself fall back onto the cot. Her throat and head hurt like hell and seconds later she was shaken by a terrible coughing fit. It was so cold. Even after Snow had left, she'd woken many times drenched in cold sweat, shivering and freezing to the bone. She'd curled up into a tight ball but it hadn't really helped at keeping the cold out. Another coughing fit hit her and she fell from the cot, landing hard on her head. Then... Nothing.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

"Your majesty." A young guard, barely 20, ran up to her during breakfast. "The other guards sent me. The Evil Queen has fallen very sick and they want to know if they should just let her die?"

"Let her die?" Snow jumped up from her chair, knocking over her glass of juice in the process. 'How could they even consider?' "What barbarians are you?" she asked with disbelief. She threw her napkin on the table, ready to rush off, when a hand firmly wrapped around her wrist.

"Sweetheart," David said, looking into his wife's eyes, trying to make her understand. "You have to admit the idea has some merit. The last time we captured her, you were too weak to let the executioner do his work and she escaped and continued to terrorize us. Just let her die and we will finally be rid of her. It will be a natural cause and..."

"Stop it right now!" Snow bit out, fury whirling in her eyes, shocked at her husband's words. "We will not let her die. This is my last word."

Then she turned to the young guard. "Take Regina to the guest room next to the royal chambers and find the court physician."

Then she rushed out of the room, banging the doors behind her.

She was already waiting in the guest room, when two guards carried the stretcher with the passed out woman inside and quickly laid her on the bed.

Snow excused them and walked up to the still form of her stepmother. She pulled the blanket out from under her and carefully tucked her in, pushing the sides of the blanket under her body. The woman was deathly pale and drops of sweat were on her forehead. Snow pulled a tissue out of her dress and gently wiped over Regina's face. Then she hesitantly took a cold limp hand into her own and waited for the doctor to arrive. There really wasn't anything else she could do.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

The doctor looked at his queen with a frown on his face. He'd listened to the woman's lungs, her heartbeat, measured her fever and had checked her pulse and throat.

"There is not much we can do but wait," he said to Queen Snow. "It is not the willow fever which is good and bad at the same time. Bad because with willow fever we would at least know how to treat her. The thing is, this isn't just a common fluenza either."

"There has to be something we can do for her," the young queen said desperately and the doctor raised his eyebrows at her exclamation. Did the queen still care about her stepmother? It seemed obvious that she did.

"Keep her warm and dry," he advised, taking another look at his patient. "If she wakes, try to make her drink as much water as you can and also some nettle tea. It'll help clear the mucus in her throat and lungs. Other than that you can do nothing but wait and pray for a wonder. It does not look good."

Snow nodded at the man and thanked him for the examination. Then she excused him and sat down on a chair next to the bed.

Why did she even care so much if Regina survived? Why did she feel like her heart was about to break when she considered the possibility of her death?

"Snow?" Charming entered the room without knocking and approached his wife who was sitting on a chair next to the bed, wiping the sweat of the sick Evil Queen's face. She didn't look at him but he went on nonetheless. "Come to bed, sweetheart. I am your husband now and I would like to make love to my beautiful wife," he said in the hope of sounding charming. "You've played nurse enough for the evil bitch," he added angrily when he didn't get any reaction. "Snow!"

His wife finally turned her head and raised her gaze to meet his. Her eyes were red rimmed and she looked exhausted.

"Even when she's dying she manages to hurt you," he spat out, glaring at the unconscious woman on the bed.

"David," Snow managed to get out between gritted teeth. "I will not leave this room until her condition changes for the better or… she... she dies..." she choked out with pain. "Now if you don't understand that, you are welcome to leave."

David just stared at his wife, his hands twitching with anger; then he stormed out of the room before he did something he would regret. The witch would probably die during the night and he'd have his wife back.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

"Snow?" Belle walked up to the other woman and sat down next to her, ordering a latte from Ruby. Snow seemed to be lost in thought, so Belle gently touched her shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked when the green eyes finally landed on her.

The woman looked even paler than usual and she could see that she was exhausted.

"I… I'm fine," Snow took a sip of her hot chocolate before she looked at Belle again. "Actually... I really am not," she quietly admitted to her wife's best friend.

Belle nodded in understanding. "I miss her too," she said sadly.

"I had a weird dream last night and I'm starting to think it wasn't a dream at all," Snow's eyes were clouded with worry. "I mean… Gold said something about memories that could possibly start appearing once Regina and my old self meet. And that they would probably come to me in my dreams."

"What did you dream?" Belle wanted to know. It couldn't have been good by the look in the other woman's eyes.

"We met at the willow and I took her back to the palace as my prisoner; let them throw her into the dungeons," Snow guiltily began to retell what had happened. "I was married to David the next day and Regina fell very sick that night. The last thing I remember is sitting at her bedside and waiting for her to wake up." She paused and averted her gaze. "I… she didn't look good. The doctor said she probably wouldn't survive the night..."

"Snow," Belle waited until the other woman finally looked at her once more. Her eyes were teary and full of fear. "This is Regina we're talking about. She will not just succumb to a nasty cold and a fever."

She tried to make her voice sound hopeful and carefree but she couldn't really hide the fact that she was afraid as well.

'Come on, Regina,' Belle thought to herself as she quietly took Snow into her arms. 'You have so much to live for. Fight. And then come back to us. '


	12. Chapter 12

New chapter everyone. Thanks for your reviews guys. I loved each and every one of them, no matter how short.

Enjoy and show some love ;)

**np**

It was four days later that Regina finally awoke for the first time. Her eyes felt heavy when she opened them and her body hurt all over. She blinked and carefully lifted her head to take in the room. She was no longer in the dungeons but in a lustrous room full of bright colors. A guestroom for visiting royalty maybe? When she tried to sit up, she groaned. Just thinking about moving was painful but her lips and throat were so dry; she needed to reach the glass that stood on the bedside table.

So she tried again and after a while she was finally able to wrap her fingers around the glass of water. She smiled in triumph when a sudden outcry spooked her and the glass fell out of her hand and onto the tiled floor.

"Regina!"

She turned her head to look at the door. There she stood. Snow, mouth agape, green eyes wide and with dark circles underneath them on the pale skin.

Regina couldn't help herself. The smile on her face widened as it always did when her love stepped into the room.

She wasn't able to say anything in response though; because the next thing she knew, Snow had thrown herself on the bed next to her, her arms tightly wrapped around her neck and her small body heaving with sobs.

"Regina," the young woman whispered again and again as if she couldn't believe what she saw and needed to remind herself over and over that she was indeed awake and breathing.

"Snow," Regina eventually croaked out, although not without remorse. "Hon, I can't breath."

Snow instantly let go of her and moved a little bit back on the bed, her fair cheeks blushing.

"I am sorry," she mumbled, her tear streaked face one of the most beautiful things Regina had ever witnessed. "I just... I thought you'd die... I didn't expect to walk in and find you... awake..."

Regina reached out and clasped Snow's right hand between both of her own. "Don't ever apologize for caring," she weakly replied. "I am glad that I still mean something to you."

"I…" Snow didn't know what to say. She looked to her ground and noticed the broken glass.

"Oh," she exclaimed, looking at Regina. "You must be thirsty. I'll go and get you a new glass."

She made to get up but was stopped by a surprisingly strong hand around her wrist. Questioningly, she looked at Regina.

"Just... Stay with me a little while longer?"

Snow smiled and entangled her hand with Regina's, quickly nodding to the woman's request. That she could do.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Another two days later Regina was well enough to get up and take a few steps through the room. She still felt wobbly on her feet but Snow was there with her, supporting her with a gentle hand on her elbow.

The newlywed had spent most of the last days by her side. They hadn't talked much but exchanged smiles and gentle caresses here and there.

Snow didn't know why she couldn't bear to be away from Regina for longer periods but she found that she didn't really care for the reason. This Regina she'd witnessed over the past week? She was the young woman she'd first met, the young rather carefree woman who'd saved her life. And it was addictive to be by her side.

She was just slowly leading Regina through the room, when the door abruptly opened and two guards stepped inside, followed by David.

"Seize her," her husband commanded and the guards walked up to them and roughly grabbed Regina's arms and pulled her away from her.

"Stop it this instant. Let her go!" Snow commanded her guards but they weren't listening. Instead they were dragging Regina out of the room, Snow's shocked eyes following them until they stepped around the corner.

"What is the meaning of this?" she yelled at David, glaring daggers at him. "I am still the Queen, I give the orders in this palace."

David strode up to her and reached out to touch her but she took a step back to avoid his hands.

Frustrated, he let his hands sink to his side again and looked at his wife with sad eyes.

"The court and I overruled you. We decided that it was best if we dealed with all things Regina from now on. You're too emotionally involved in the matter," he stated as if it was nothing.

"You did what? I order you to reverse this!" Snow was seething. How could he?

"Regina is where she belongs. In the dungeons, awaiting her execution. She'll be hanged in two days time," he said with cold eyes. Then he turned around and left the room without looking back, leaving behind a shell shocked Snow White.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

"Rumpelstiltskin," Snow spoke into the night. She was back in the guestroom where Regina had stayed during the last days, speaking the imp's name into the darkness.

She had tried to get the court to side with her, had tried to steal into the dungeons. Nothing had worked. It had been a day since she had last seen Regina and tomorrow morning she was scheduled to be hanged. Desperate situations called for desperate measures. So here she was, summoning the Dark One.

"Hello, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin suddenly stood beside her, cackling and rubbing his hands together. "Why so glum? Tomorrow you shall triumph over your greatest enemy. Shouldn't you be in a celebrating mood?"

"Cut the crap," Snow said to the man. There was no time to be lost. "I want you to free Regina. Name your price."

"Oh impatient, aren't we dearie?" The Dark One chucked with mad glee. "Free Regina? Huh. But I don't expect to understand your little hero mind."

He snipped his fingers and a long scroll appeared out of nothing. He handed her a quill. "Sign and I shall break her out in a minute."

"And what is it you want?" Snow asked, staring at the parchment.

"Nothing much, dearie. Just the name of the unborn child growing in your womb," one of his long scaly fingers pointed at her stomach.

"I…" Snow gaped, bringing a hand to her belly. How could he know? She wasn't really showing yet..

"Congratulations. It is a girl by the way.." he reached out to touch her stomach and she swatted his fingers away.

She was pregnant. A girl… she had actually hoped for one, for a little princess.

"What do you want with her name?" she asked but she already knew she'd tell him. Everything for Regina's life.

"I collect names dearie," he looked happy at the thought of making another deal. "They have a power mere mortals do not understand."

Snow nodded. She didn't care as long as he didn't want to hurt the child. What could he do with a simple name? He'd know it as soon as she was born anyway. Royal births are no quiet affair.

She quickly signed the contract and said, "Emma. Her name is Emma."

"Emma. What a beautiful name," the imp muttered thoughtfully before he added: "Meet me at the town's gate in ten."

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Ten minutes later Snow was waiting at the town's gate, reins of Rocinante and Dewdrop clutched in her hand. She only realized what she was doing when she was already leading the two horses out of the stables and she found that she was surprisingly fine with it. She wanted to go with Regina.

Suddenly she heard a faint pop and Regina stood by her side. Rumpelstiltskin was already gone, probably off to make another deal.

"Regina," Snow whispered and took the older woman into her arms. Touching Regina had become normal, second nature. After a few moments of simply staying in each others' embrace, she took a small step back, looking her over.

Regina was still pale and obviously weak on her feet but to her relief her condition hadn't worsened during the added day in the cold cell. She noticed the dark brown eyes glancing at the horses and count 1 and 1 together.

"You're coming with me?" Regina asked in wonder.

Snow just nodded. "If you'll have me."

Regina responded with wrapping her arms back around the younger woman and softly kissing her cheek. She wanted so much to kiss her lips but she felt she owed it to Snow to make their first kiss the best she could. She wanted to be healthy and not on the run when it happened. For now, the thought that she knew it eventually would was enough for her.

* * *

Little on the shorter side but I didn't want to leave you hanging with sick Regina any longer. Finally finished my term paper today so now I have more time to write what I WANT again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the new chapter y'all have been waiting for (: Regina and Snow on the run. Enjoy and leave me some words - you know your fingers are itching to touch the review button ;)**

**\- xo, np**

They rode until the sun was high in the sky. Snow had led them to a small hut in the woods, explaining to Regina that she'd stayed there for some time during her 'bandit' days. It was small and it had several holes in his walls and roof but it was also secluded and had a bed.

"You should sleep." Snow gestured at the bed. It was the first time she had spoken since leaving the palace, leaving Charming. She knew the ride had been hard on Regina. The women had only started getting better; hell, she'd had difficulty only walking for a few steps the day before. She wouldn't wait for the older woman to collapse; she could not wait for her to die or wake up again.

"What about you?" Regina asked, a softness in her eyes that was still new to Snow but also very familiar.

"I am not tired," she lied, feeling her face flush. She sighed. She had always been a bad liar. That one time she had taken Regina's favorite riding shirt. The woman had played oblivious but Snow knew that Regina could see through her charade. Several days later, Regina had even discovered the shirt. She'd helped Snow brush her long thick hair in front of her dressing table. Suddenly, Snow had seen her lips curl in a smirk and had followed Regina's gaze in the mirror. A small corner of Regina's riding shirt had peeked out from under the princess' pillow. Snow had blushed furiously but Regina hadn't addressed her about the missing shirt. She had just gone on with brushing her hair, ever being so careful so as not to pull her strands. She smiled to herself. That shirt was still somewhere in her dresser; Regina's comforting scent on it was long gone though.

"Snow," Regina drawled raising her eyebrows. "You and I both know this isn't the truth. So unless you come and share that bed with me, I am staying awake as well."

"But, Regina, it's really small and I…"

"Nonsense." Regina's voice was regal and commanding. "There is room enough. Come on. It is not the first time you slept cuddled up to me." The dark haired woman laid down on the bed, moving until her back hit the wooden wall of the hut. Then she patted the space in front of her, giving Snow an encouraging smile.

Snow sighed but slipped into the bed next to Regina anyways. She knew if she didn't, Regina would hold her promise and not close an eye herself. She may be tired, but the queen was stubborn and will strong as hell – if she wanted to, she would stay awake all day. And, Snow quietly confessed to herself in her mind, she really wanted to have the woman's arms around her. Even when she was younger and had had a bad dream, Regina's bed had always been her place to go. The one place she had felt safe above all else. Of course, Regina hadn't always allowed it. Snow knew now, that Regina had been bitter. Bitter because of the life she'd felt Snow had brought upon her. In a way, she guessed, it was true. She HAD gotten Daniel killed.  
She tried to keep her distance and stayed at the very edge of the bed. Soon though, she felt Regina's arm wrap around her waist and pull her back into her body. She almost moaned at the contact.

"Sleep tight, Snow. You're safe with me. I'll be here when you wake up." Snow smiled at Regina's words. They were the same she had always said to her when she had climbed into her bed after a nightmare. It was warming her heart that she remembered.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Snow." Snow heard a voice in her dreams and soon found herself waking up to Regina, who was urgently shaking her shoulder. "You have to wake up, darling. It's already getting dark outside; we should move."

Sleepily, she looked at Regina, took her in. The woman's black hair was messed up from sleeping and her brown eyes were still hazy from just having woken up. It had always been one of her favorite things, the sight of Regina in the morning.

"You are so beautiful," Snow whispered softly. She was defenseless against the words; they made their way outside without her consent but with the support of her heart. Sometimes, she found she wore her heart on the tip of her tongue. The radiant smile that crept onto Regina's face was more than enough compensation for her embarrassment.

"Haven't you looked into a mirror lately?" Regina smirked at her, her hand reaching out to lightly touch her pale cheek. "No one could ever be more beautiful than you."

She smiled at Regina and was about to respond, when the older woman softly pressed her index finger against her lips. "I am going to kiss you." Snow's green eyes widened at Regina's words. She hadn't heard right, had she? "I am going to kiss you," Regina repeated. "So if you want to pull away, now would be the time. I really hope you won't though."

Snow gulped but didn't move one inch. She was ready for this, ready to finally feel those full lips on her own. Teenage Snow had dreamed about this – but, and this was somehow terrifying – adult Snow found her dreams had never really changed. Maybe she had just tried to exchange her assumed impossible dream for one that was actually reachable. She took a deep breath and looked into Regina's dark eyes. They were even darker now than before but at the same time, they held endlessly more warmth in them.

She watched as Regina slowly moved in, her face getting closer and closer to her own. Her heartbeat was loud in her ears and her skin felt like it would explode in sheer excitement of the promised touch. When half an inch separated their lips from each other, her eyes shuttered close. She wanted to feel this with her whole being.

"Thank you for not pulling away," Regina whispered, her warm breath gently caressing Snow's face. Then Snow felt lips on her own. Soft, full lips. They were everything and more she ever dreamed them to be. So much more. A bolt of electricity ran through the two of them at their lips' first touch and they flinched away from each other. They looked into each other's eyes, chuckling, before they moved in again. The second kiss was long, slow and so sensual. Snow felt goosebumps rise on her arms and a fire spread throughout her body. The fire was lapping at her and it was almost too much for her to bear, but it was too delicious to lose. They kissed like this for a long time before Snow, encouraged by the way in which Regina's body pressed close into her own and the quiet sounds she made in the back of her throat, wrapped her arms around the woman's curvaceous body and pulled her even closer. She ran her tongue over the woman's full lips, teasing their entrance. Regina complied and parted her lips, a moan escaping her as Snow's tongue darted into her mouth. Their tongues were dancing a new but somehow familiar dance, neither the dominant one, just tasting and learning everything there was to learn. When Snow moved her hands under the woman's shirt, trailing her spine with her fingertips, Regina forced herself to pull back.

"As much as I enjoy this," she said out of breath, her cheeks flushed and her eyes glazed over with lust, "we really need to stop and move. We are still too close to the palace."

Snow nodded, her hands still on Regina's heated skin. "I know." She slowly pulled her hands back out from under her shirt, but not without trailing her fingers along Regina's sides and making the black haired woman shudder with pleasure. "One last kiss?" She playfully raised a brow at Regina.

Regina took her face in both of her hands, softly caressing her cheekbones. Then she pecked her forehead, moved on to her temples, the tip of her nose, before finally laying a sweet kiss on the corner of Snow's mouth. "We will have to stop and rest again," she whispered into Snow's ear before trailing her lips along her neck. Too fast for both their liking, she pulled away. But Snow knew a promise when she heard one and she was intent of collecting this one.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Both of them felt the need to be close to the other. When Regina sat upon Rocinante and Snow was about to mount Dewdrop, she called out to her and held out her hand. Snow's face split in a smile and she quickly accepted the offered hand, letting Regina pull her onto Roc behind her.

"We can take turns riding Roc and Dewdrop," Regina explained to Snow, taking her hands and leading them around her waist. "I really don't want to part with you right now. I know it is silly, but…"

"It's perfect," Snow interrupted her, snuggling close to Regina's back. "I am glad you had the idea." Then she clicked her tongue. Dewdrop understood and slowly walked over to her until she could reach her reins. She wrapped them around her fingers and brought her hands back around Regina's waist. "Ready when you are. Where are we actually going?"

"Back to my palace. No one would dare attack my kingdom and especially my castle. My army counts thousands and the palace is heavily warded with my magic."

Snow nodded into Regina's back. Going back to her palace sounded like the reasonable thing to do.

"What changed you?" Snow quietly asked two hours later. She had been comfortable just riding in silence and hanging onto her own thoughts, but the question had buried itself deep in her mind and demanded to be answered. "I mean, you were after me for seven years, Regina. Tried to make me miserable. Then one day you have suddenly turned the switch and are the Regina from my childhood."

The question hit Regina. She didn't exactly know how to answer. She didn't even know how much she could actually tell Snow of the real truth. Powerful curses like the one that had taken her back in time and space were often tangled with other enchantments. She couldn't rule out the possibility that she would turn temporarily mute or something else should she choose to speak truthfully. She wanted to tell Snow the truth nonetheless. Just maybe not all of it while they were riding through the darkness. How she wished to be strong enough to just 'poof' them and the horses back to her palace! Alas, the sickness had weakened her greatly and what little magic was left, was still busy with healing her body.  
"I had a long time to get over the past," Regina eventually began, extracting one hand from Rocinante's rein to cover Snows. "These seven years… I can't find the words to describe how ashamed I am for doing this to you. Making you live in constant fear and uncertainty. I… was in a dark place. Rumpelstiltskin needed me for his own selfish reasons. He needed me dark and powerful. I let him turn me into what I am… was. I regret what I did to you, what I did to so many other people in this realm. But I don't regret what it caused. I am a different person now. I don't know if I would've gotten this far without all the darkness in my past. I'm just sorry you had to suffer. I want to tell you the truth, everything, if possible. But I want to look into your eyes when I tell you… Let me just say that I and the Regina that hunted you down mere weeks ago – we are almost two different persons. She is still a part of me but I have come a far way. It has been a lot more time than mere weeks or even just days for me to get there…"

"Thank you, for being honest," Snow mumbled into her hair, her lips slightly grazing her neck. "I shall look forward to that talk once we reach your palace." She couldn't help but wonder if the other Snow she'd seen in her dreams had something to do with this. She HAD sent her to the Willow where she'd met Regina. She had known that she would be there. She was pretty sure at this point it hadn't been a trick of Regina's or someone else's. The alternate she looked different. Her hair was shorter and she had never seen clothes like the ones she wore. Snow had wondered about Regina's hair before. It was much shorter than she used to wear it. Maybe, maybe there really were different versions of them somewhere… maybe this wasn't THE Regina but an alternate version? She shook her head to free herself from the thoughts. Regina would tell her soon enough. So she gently placed her cheek onto Regina's back and closed her eyes. She was tired and she knew she was safe with Regina. She would never fall off a horse with her close by.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

**_huh, didn't see this coming, did ya? So.. they kissed and obviously are in love (although they haven't said this to each other yet).. Why isn't Regina back in Storybrooke? Well, you'll see soon enough. Promise._**


	14. Important

Sorry everyone. I'll have to disappoint you as this is not an update per se. I have started to rewrite this story though and you will find the first three chapters \- very soon to be four - if you check my account and look for **'The perfect life - Rewritten'**. I sincerely hope you love this new take on my story as much as I do.

So and this is that. Just thought I'd share the news here for the people who are following the story but not me as an author. Thanks for everyone who decides to read and give it a chance. Basically, a lot of things will be the same, so I think it'll interest most of you.

Thanks,

Yours np


End file.
